1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device provided with a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
In a field of related art, there are provided electronic devices such as video camera and the like, in which an accommodation unit is provided for accommodating components, such as a switch, etc. in an exterior casing. A cover is provided for opening and closing the accommodation unit (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-116479). Further, in the electronic device, the cover constitutes a grip portion to be held by a hand.